Second Chances
by Link's Rose
Summary: What if your life didn't work out as a human? What if you got a second chance to live? Join Angel as she joins a world she once believed fake. Angel goes from darling twelve-year-old to an adorable green-opticed autobot seeker-sparkling.


_A/N: Okay I got the inspiration for this from too many other fanfiction authors to count, but if you've written a story similar to mine I may have reviewed it. If you did, thanks so much and I promise I'm not copying your works, just using a similar concept. Specifically DemonQueen007, Death is Only the Beginning, and A Second Chance by Fox of Magic. They gave me the best inspiration._

_Summary: What if your life didn't work out as a human? What if you got a second chance to live? Join Angel as she joins a world she once believed fake. Angel goes from darling twelve-year-old to an adorable green-opticed autobot seeker-sparkling._

_NOTE: To see Angel's alt-form follow the link, remove the spaces: www . fiddlersgreen aircraft/Lockheed-F19/IMAGES/Lockheed-F-19-Stealth-Fighter-Title . jpg_  
_this is what she is, but a little smaller_

* * *

Prologue:

_"Thanks so much for taking me to see Transformers 3, Auntie!" Angel, a platinum-blonde-haired green eyed girl, called enthusiastically as her aunt entered her house, conveniently close to her own. Less than a block away, and still in broad daylight, Angel saw no problem with walking home by herself. That changed when she came near the corner where her house was. Naturally a jumpy person, Angel didn't do well with loud noises or unexpected jump-outs (An unexpected loud noise or a person sneaking up behind her). With that in your head, picture what comes next; A car chase between criminals and police is headed dangerously close to where young Angel is, and there is a cat wanting to pounce on a dangling tassel of her longish brown vest. Put those together at the wrong second, and read what happens next._

_The cat pounced, making Angel let out a shrill shriek of fear, instinctively jumping away, just as the speeding criminal-carrying car came barreling around the corner. Nobody saw her until she rolled off the roof of the car. The police had pulled over seconds before hitting her, bit they were too late. Already being small, Angel was generally fragile, and the impact itself with the car and the road had been enough to severely hurt her. Angel felt a strange weightlessness pulling her away, and she let go easily, but no way in Pit was she expecting what happened next._

Chapter 1: A Second Chance

Angel POV

_In front of me was a platinum-white blinding light. I could tell it was a giant being, but it was unreal. It oddly resembled the cybertronian God, Primus from transformers. Even though he was never shown I had a pretty good idea of what he would look like, so I was shocked that my visualizations were semi-accurate. "Primus? You're not supposed to be real!" I blurted without thinking. Luckily it seemed Primus was in a good mood. He chuckled before replying. _

_"I know how confused you must be right now, Angel. I have seen your knowledge of my descendants, it is extensive for one so young. I have decided to give you a second chance, the life you silently prayed for when you first set eyes on my descendant, Optimus Prime, and his Autobot warriors. I know you have always wanted to soar the skies as well."_

_I don't know why, but Primus wasn't making much sense, but maybe that was because I had just been killed by a car going 80mph. As if to confuse me further, Primus asked me "What colours do you prefer?" I shrugged. _

_"Red, Blue and Purple, I guess. Yeah, those are my favourite colours." I said contemplatively, before nodding my head happily. _

_"Good. I hope you enjoy my gift, little one..."_

_I soon felt an odd sensation of falling, and falling unconscious, and I knew I was going to be in a whole 'nother world when I woke up._

Normal POV

It was a typical patrol of the base for Jazz. Somehow, Ratchet had managed to save him after the Mission City fiasco. He was now a part of NEST, and currently going through his patrol duty. A few minutes into it, he reached the open beach and heard an odd chirruping and twittering that sounded similar to Bumblebee's impaired speech. Most of the 'Bot's called it his 'Sparkling Talk', which he detested. Anyways, Jazz followed the noise to find a small cybertronian femmling observing iteslf in the reflective surface of a puddle beneath it. Her armor was vibrant red and blue, similar to Optimus, with Purple accents on it, and she had startling green optics.

Somehow his silent entrance drew her attention, drawing out a frightened chirp from the little being, followed by series of clicks and chirps of elation, joy and excitement. Though Jazz didn't understand what she was saying, he had a feeling she recognized him from somewhere. By Primus he couldn't figure it out. "Hey, lil' one. You wanna come back to the base with me?" He cooed softly, and an understanding and adorable twitter came from her vocal processors while she was nodding her head. Suddenly she growled in frustration, muttering in congealed chirps, whirs and twitters.

He smiled a little. "Don't worry 'bout that. Ol' Doc-bot Ratchet can fix that up no sweat. So you're a little femme seeker, that's pretty rare." He pointed out, and a cute noise came out of her 'mouth', and it sounded like she was trying to say 'No duh.'

She suddenly squealed as a big bug buzzed by her, making her tumble backwards. Just before her back hit the ocean water, Angel felt a warm metal hand wrap around her, and she realized Jazz had caught her. She giggled, stood up and started walking in the direction Jazz had come from in the first place. She was happy enough, and was excited to meet the autobots.

Apparently, Jazz had other plans, because before she knew it Jazz had scooped her up in one of his hands, cradling her close to his chassis, and she chirped angrily. "Now now, we can't just let anybody see you, right? What if some 'Con sees you on the satellite? Where'd we be then?" He asked teasingly, but felt the femme relax in his hand. She decided to cooperate, knowing that Jazzman was right, and she really didn't wanna get caught by Decepticreeps.

She was surprised to say the least when she felt Jazz hand moving away from his chest, and revealing her to the other autobots, and much to their surprise, she squeaked and made any other noise she could happily, trying to speak but to no avail. Her eyes were mostly focused on Optimus, which surprised him. He raised a finger to quiet her some before speaking. "Hello, little one." He said kindly, and she chirruped with a wave, making everybody -even Ironhide- almost go 'Aww'.

Lennox and Epps took that moment upon themselves to enter the hangar, not seeing the sparkling that was transferred from Jazz's hand to the Prime's. Eventually, the mood of the room hit them. "Uhh, Optimus? What's goin' on big guy?" Will called from the ground, making his way up to the lift so he could see what was going on. Even HE was surprised when the sparkling chirped and waved at him too, clearly in recognition. He waved back uncertainly, and she giggled.

After a few seconds of quiet, Angel tweeted and twittered, pointing to the ground. "You want to go down now?" Optimus asked, smiling when the little femmling nodded vigorously. He set her gently on the ground, and a thought struck him. "Does she have a designation?" He thought aloud, looking down at Angel. She motioned for everybody to follow her outside to the tarmac. The Autobots and humans did so confusedly, before she stopped at the sand just past the tarmac.

_'So they wanna know my designation? Okay, I'll show 'em what my name is.'_ Angel mused, using her finger to carve into the sand the letter A. "A? An..g..e..l..Angel? Your name's Angel?" Lennox questioned and she tried to say_ 'Good job, Major Lennox!'_ But all that came out was a series of cute noises that turned not-so-cute when she growled at herself, looking over to Ratchet and trying to call out _'Ratchet! Can you PLEASE fix my vocal processors? I wanna talk to you guys!"_ But all that came out was an angry whine and Angel pointed towards her throat.

Luckily, the yellow medic caught on and a little green laser came out from one of his fingers onto her throat, making Angel instinctively want to cough; but she resisted the urge and when the faint green light subsided Ratchet smiled. "You should be able to talk now."

Angel POV

_'I'll be the judge of that, Hatchet._' I thought, growing nervous. "For the love of Cybertron, stop STARING!" I squeaked irritably, when I noticed every set of eyes and optics were focused on me, and then I grinned, or at least the cybertronian equivalent. "Well that proves Ratchet did his job right, pretty much like always." I ignored the looks of shock I was getting, and looked to Optimus, my inner fangirl screaming to get out. Finally, she broke through, making me look very odd indeed. "OHMYPRIMUS! I can't believe I'm actually meeting the autobots! And NEST! This is so COOL! I knew Primus was giving me a second chance, but this is almost too good to be true! Ratchet, Jolt, Arcee, Skids, Bumblebee, Chromia, Flare-up, Mudflap, Sunstreaker, Optimus Prime, Jazz, Ironhide, Sideswipe! This is so incredible!" I squealed happily, earning more weird looks as well as adoring ones.

I then turned to the humans. "Major William Lennox, Chief Master Robert Epps, I don't know Graham's rank, Sam Witwicky, Mikaela Banes, and I don't remember the rest." I admitted, still kind of hyper, making the words sound humorous. My last words on that were a lie though, I knew one more person that wouldn't be showing up for a while; Carly..Spencer I think her last name was.

Optimus then knelt down to my level, curiosity obvious in his optics. I smiled. "Hello Optimus. I suppose you want an answer as to how in Primus' name I know all of you, considering I probably look only a few days old, right? And you probably also want to know what I meant by Primus giving me a second chance. Maybe we should get to that." and I started for the door of the hangar, giggling again, and silently thanking Primus a million times for making my wish come true.

Once we were in the cool, shady hangar I sighed, content to just sit on the concrete; I had a looong explanation in front of me, and I wanted to be semi-comfortable to do it.

Normal POV

It took a few minutes to have everybody (Meaning Autobots and the few humans from earlier) gathered and silent, but soon Angel had everybody's attention. She took a deep breath, her inner fangirl's knowledge bubbling up again, just not as spazzy. "Okay, I'm not actually a Sparkling."

Before she could finish what she was saying there were murmurs of confusion. She growled in irritation. "I'm not done! Technically, I am a sparkling, but I wasn't originally. I was a human. I died. Primus came to my spirit, saying that he was surprised about how much knowledge about you guys I had, and he was going to give me a second chance at life, in his words_ 'I know how confused you must be right now, Angel. I have seen your knowledge of my descendants, it is extensive for one so young. I have decided to give you a second chance, the life you silently prayed for when you first set eyes on my descendant, Optimus Prime, and his Autobot warriors. I know you have always wanted to soar the skies as well'_, which is probably why he made me a Seeker. Anyways, then I woke up here and Jazz found me. I knew about you guys because in my world, you guys are from a fictional game/movie/cartoon/animated series called transformers. My friend Ty still watches you guys on Teletoon Retro, meaning the original series with people like Kup and Hot-Rod and Ultra Magnus, and I know the movies by heart. Of course I can't tell you all of it because some of it is compromising, so what I can tell you and what my knowledge is are two very different things."

There was an astoundingly long silence following her odd explanation. Sam was the first to break the silence. "How did you..." He started, trailing off on his question. Angel giggled. "Die? You don't have to be afraid to say the word, Sam. In any case, it wasn't very painful. I was hit by a car that was going 80mph. It was a typical police/criminal chase and I got tossed into it. I'm really jumpy, and my stupid neighbors cat likes to try and eat the tassels on my favourite vest, so it tried again and I unintentionally jumped into the open road, right in front of the car and then it hit me. Literally. Then my whole meeting with Primus went around and I woke up on the beach Jazz found me at." She stated simply, seemingly uncaring.

Angel's thoughts were elsewhere; she was wondering if she could transform into anything yet, not sure of how old she was. _'I want to transform'_ she thought forcibly, and a little screen popped up in her head. There were three pictures; her bipedal, which she was already in was in the middle, there was a picture of a small jet below it and above it was a picture of her human form.

Taken aback, Angel thought_ 'I want to transform into a human'_

The little screen showing her human form blinked between blue and purple, oddly enough, and soon she felt her form altering, though her size remained not much smaller than she was before.

Angel POV

I opened my eyes again and noticed I was a bit shorter than before, and when I looked down I was shocked to see my human self, in really awesome-looking clothes. "Is this sort of like the holoform? Because these clothes are the same colour as my armor...Woah it's like that fanfiction I read where the two girls got turned into cybertronians, except they could also transform into humans!" I squeaked suddenly, my voice its normal pitch, as opposed to the squeaky voice I had as a cybertronian, and lacking the metallic edge to it.

My emotions went from pleasantly surprised to mildly irate when the annoying Galloway guy from Transformers 2 stalked into the hangar and I realized that I was probably in Transformers 2. Whatever Galloway was saying was cut off abruptly when he saw me. "Excuse me, Major, but what is a civilian child doing here?" He demanded, walking over to us, straight in Lennox's face. I growled angrily. "Optimus, should I show him or what?" I called, knowing Galloway wasn't particularly paying attention to me. He nodded and I turned to Galloway, pushing him slightly away from Will.

He glared. "Why are you here?" He demanded again, his face livid, and his tone condescending and rude.

"Because Jazz found me and brought me here. I'm a sparkling. I'll even show you if you just shut up." I snapped, glaring in return.

"What's a Sparkling?"

I laughed without humor. "Maybe someone with a little more knowledge of the autobots should be the liaison. A sparkling is a cybertronian child, dummy."

_'I want to transform into Bipedal-mode'_ I thought instantly and my body listened. When I opened my eyes I was about two feet taller than the humans, give or take a few inches. "Believe me now? I'm an autobot, by the way, so you can't cart me off to some government facility for '_Observation_'." I added, remembering another story I read where Galloway tried to do just that. He scowled, and I backed up, activating the small jets on my back and expertly landing on Optimus' shoulder.

Smiling inwardly, I thought 'I definitely like this.' and asked "So I'm in Diego Garcia, right? Is Megatron alive? Did you guys kill him? What about the Matrix?" I bombarded Optimus relentlessly with questions, and eventually I shut up.

"Yes, we're in Diego Garcia. No, Megatron was killed in Mission City two years ago. What is the Matrix?" He answered, and I smiled, remembering that that was something I was ALLOWED to share with him.

"The Matrix of Leadership. That's why the 'Cons are still here, unless they wanna steal the last cube shard to resurrect Mega-creep." I answered simply, climbing down Optimus' arm and then down the side of his leg back to the ground.

Normal POV

Angel spent the rest of the afternoon writing in her journal in her human form.

_Dear Diary,_

_Primus brought me back to life! I met Jazz when I woke up on a beach in Diego Garcia earlier this morning, and spent most of the day explaining everything to the Autobots and humans, and answering a lot of the same questions over and over rest of the day went well after Galloway left; the guys was such a killjoy! Anyways, after he left I managed to convince everybody to use their holoforms to play a massive game of twister, and some of the humans joined in too. It was really funny to see Ratchet, Arcee and Jazz fall over simultaneously when Optimus moved his foot one space over! _

_Still, even with my new life, I can't help but wonder what happened back home. Did those cops catch the bad-guys? I hope so. Does my family exist in this dimension, or are they still back home? I hope they're in this dimension too, then maybe I can see them again, but probably not. Anyways, I have to go. I'm teaching Jazz and Sideswipe how to play Mario Kart, even if they probably already looked it up on the internet and are just looking for the excuse to kick my butt. Bye! _

After the short entry written, Angel dashed out of her quarters that she shared with the other three femmes, and straight to the rec-room. "I'm here!" She called enthusiastically, seeing the waiting holoforms on the couch, Wii remotes in hand. They played for about an hour, and admittedly the ground was even. Angel had played the game more than the two mechs beside her, but they had memorized different little speed tricks off the internet, along with the basic controls, so they were tight-matched with each other.

"Sorry guys, but that's all I have time for, I'm gonna go recharge now. See y'all tomorrow!" Angel called happily, walking back to her quarters when she felt an intense pain in her back, and she screamed, crumbling to her knees before her world went black again.

Jazz and Sides, having heard the pained shriek, deactivated their holoforms and dashed from the rec-room. Icy fear locked around Sideswipes spark when he saw the limp human form of their new friend Angel on the ground. He quickly, with all the gentleness he could muster, scooped Angel up and started running, literally running to the med-bay. As soon as he cleared the door, Sideswipe was calling frantically for Ratchet. "Slag it, Sideswipe, what is it?" The grumpy mech grumbled, emerging from his office, looking like his recharge was interrupted.

"It's Angel! She screamed and then she just collapsed. What's wrong with her?" a disturbed-looking Jazz said, having finally caught up with Sides, said as he entered the med-bay. Ratchet started to scan the young femme, but stopped when she twitched awake, a glare on her face. "For the love of SLAG, Ratchet! Do you know how _violating_ that feels?!" She demanded, not taking in her surroundings much.

She let out an odd squeak when she realized that she was sitting in a mechs hand, and she instinctively rolled, doing an amazing backflip of some sort to land on her feet, her posture feline in a way. When she finally took in the worried expressions on the three mechs' faces. "What happened? Why am I in the med bay? Did something happen to me?" She suddenly asked, transforming to her bipedal self. Ratchet was hesitant. His scans -interrupted as they were- had not shown anything serious besides an abnormality on her back.

"I think it may have something to do with your back, but you cut off my scans before I could be sure. Permission to scan you completely Angel?" He asked politely, finding her reaction before somewhat humorous, despite the severity of the situation. She nodded, heaving an irritated sigh before doing so, and she trembled slightly at the tingling sensation the scan brought with itself. She mumbled something along the lines of 'violating' again and Sideswipe, the nearest to her, picked each word up perfectly.

"Trust me, Angel, I feel the exact same way when the crazy mech scans me-" and he was abruptly cut off when he dodged a wench headed straight for his head. Unexpectedly, this made the little femme break out in uncontrollable giggles. "He-really is a-wrench throwing-medic! The fandom theories were-right!" She said, slightly congealed because of her giggles, and everybody in the room seemed confused by the word 'fandom', but let it drop. They knew there was a lot of things the little femme would soon say, they just had to be patient with her. Unfortunately, patience was not Sides' or Ratchet's strong point...

* * *

_Did you like it? I own nothing, but if I did, which I sadly don't, a lot of things would be different in DOTM! Ironhide doesn't deserve to die! Even if he IS a pain in the aft trigger-happy mech most of the time._

_'Hide: Who are you calling pain in the aft Mrs.I-pranked-Megatron-by-making-his-guns-squirt-jello?_

_Me: What are you talking about Ironhide? I would never do something like THAT...(Que false innocent tone)_

_'Hide: Oh yeah, and calling Starscream a Giant Dorito Of Doom is getting rather old._

_Me: You're such a killjoy! Calling Screamer that's fun!_


End file.
